The invention relates to a sanitary fixture having a flow regulator unit which is arranged in a flow path and has a movable adjustment element, wherein a throughflow rate defined by the flow regulator unit is settable by way of the adjustment element, and having a control element which changes shape and/or size depending on the temperature, is arranged in the flow path and is operatively connected to the adjustment element, wherein, by way of the control element, in the event of a change in the temperature over a temperature range between a lower temperature value and an upper temperature value, the adjustment element is displaceable along an adjustment path between a starting position and an end position.
The invention furthermore relates to a sanitary fixture, in particular as described previously, having a flow regulator unit which is arranged in a flow path and has a movable adjustment element, wherein a throughflow rate defined by the flow regulator unit is settable by way of the adjustment element, and having a control element which changes shape depending on the temperature, is arranged in the flow path and is operatively connected to the adjustment element, wherein an increase in the temperature at the control element causes a displacement of the adjustment element towards larger throughflow rates, and having a restoring spring that acts on the adjustment element.
The invention finally relates to a shower arrangement having a heating element which is arranged in a flow path and is designed preferably with a constant heat output, and having a sanitary fixture connected upstream of the heating element in the flow direction.
Sanitary fixtures of this type are known and are used in order to supply a throughflow rate as a function of an input temperature to a heating element with a constant heat output in such a manner that the temperature of the heated liquid is virtually constant. Use is made here of the fact that a greater throughflow rate has to be set at a higher input temperature if the intention is to prevent the heating element from heating the liquid beyond a temperature limit value.
For example, GB 2339885 B discloses a sanitary fixture in which an adjustment element can be switched over discretely and steplessly between one specific summer position and one specific winter position in order to take into account the increased input temperature of the water during summer.